Orange Spyro
Orange Spyro :"Time to annoy!" : —Spyro's official catchphrase Orange Spyro is a purple Orange who is the title character of Fruitlanders: Orange's Adventure, and one of the playableFruitlanders in the series. He has a dark counterpart called Dark Orange and a Legendary counterpart, Legendary Orange. He is one of the three Fruitlanders that come with the console version starter pack. Background http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57090/skylanders/images/7/73/Spyro.jpg Personality Although annoying and young at heart, Orange Spyro is a fearless, strong-willed and brave Orange; a true hero dedicated to defending his world from all things evil. He has a remarkable knowledge over the lands he protects, more so than any other Skylander. Spyro is also one of the few characters who is leader-like, one of them being Master Lemon. During most occasions, he assumes the role as leader of the Fruitlanders, most likely as Lemon's second in command. Spyro is always up for adventure, his favorite kind being treasure hunts. Although he is well in the company of his companions,Orange Spyro also possesses an independent nature. He believes that he can do everything by himself, suggesting that Orange Spyro wasn't used to having help in his previous adventures. However,Orange Spyro is always reminded by his friends that he doesn't have to do everything alone. Biography Orange Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple oranges that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Orange Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Lemon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Fruitlands his home,Orange Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally. Spyro's Adventure Orange Spyro and Midget Happy were present with their leader, Master Lemon, when Kaosfruit and The Knife approached. When Kaosfruit summoned his minions to destroy the Apple Core,Orange Spyro was the first to charge into battle before the other Skylanders, taking out several red Cyclops Choppers with his horns before taking airborne to fight the enemies from the air. He was briefly seen during the fight flying in the background while being chased down by a Cyclops Mammoth. Despite their best efforts however, Kaosfruit destroyed the Apple Core using his Hyfood, and Orange Spyro, along with the other Fruitlanders, were banished from their world.Orange Spyro and the other Fruitlanders reached Earth, where they were turned into toys as a result of that world having no magic, waiting for the new Portal Master to help them save Fruitlands. Eventually, the new Portal Master was called upon by Master Lemon, who survived the destruction of the Core, but became a spirit as a result. After Kaosfruit was defeated,Orange Spyro, Gill Pear, and Midget Happy were the only Fruitlanders present at the Ruins with Flynn,Califruit, Hugo, and Master Lemon, listening to Kaosfruit make idle threats in his temporary prison. The three Fruitlanders all shared a knowing glance to one another, as Kaosfruit rambled on vowing that he'll keep returning until Fruitlands was his if he was to be banished to the Eatlands again. Instead, Kaosfruit was banished to Earth where he shrunk and turned into a toy, and shortly after his departure,Orange Spyro, Gill Pear, and Midget Happy celebrated their victory together. Gameplay As a purple orange,Orange Spyro has the ability to harness the power of the other elements, though he prefers to master fire. He can also charge at his enemies with his horns and knock down obstacles, even lighting them ablaze with the element of fire. Being a orange/dragon,Orange Spyro has the ability to fly. StatsEdit *Orange's Adventure *Orange's Universe *Power Stats These are the starting and maximum statistics for this Fruitlander in the Fruitlanders: Orange's Adventure console game. *'Health:' 280 (max. 560) *'Speed:' 50 (max. 98) *'Armor:' 18 (max. 48) *'Critical Hit:' 30 (max. 80) *'Elemental Power:' 25 (max. 100) AbilitiesEdit *Orange's Adventure (Console) *Orange's Adventure (3DS) *Orange's Universe Basic Upgrades Fruitlanders can buy new abilities from Persephone in the Ruins. Sheep Burner This upgrade path lets you further develop your Seed attacks. Blitz Spyro This upgrade path lets you further develop your Rolling attacks.